Always
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: ¿Y si la historia de Snape no es como cuentan en los libros?


**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

Dedicado a todos los amantes de este gran género: la parodia. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Always**

* * *

.

Allí se encontraba, con su nueva bata-manta rosa chicle de Hello Kitty que se acababa de comprar en los chinos. Dumbledore estaba allí, en su despacho, escuchando las lamentaciones de Snape. Cómo lloriqueaba el muy cabrón. Aunque hacía bastante rato que había dejado de escucharle. En todo ese tiempo, sólo podía pensar en si eran ciertos aquellos rumores acerca de ese pedazo de cuerpo fornido que tenía bajo la túnica. Probablemente, pero le era imposible siquiera imaginarlo, cuando éste estaba dándole la espalda. Eso sí, de lo que sí que se había dado plenamente cuenta, era del culito redondito que le hacía aquella túnica negra.

Tuvo que hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo por no acercarse y arrancarle de cuajo la túnica. Dumbledore se mordió el puño, conteniéndose. Escuchó el nombre de Lily y le regresó a la mente aquel enamoramiento que tuvo Snape con ella cuando eran unos chiquillos. Dumbledore puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó un poco a Snape.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo?—le preguntó con voz serena.

—Siempre—contestó Snape secamente.

Dumbledore se recogió la bata-manta—la cual ondeaba, no se sabe cómo, al viento—, y se puso frente al profesor de Pociones.

—Severus—comenzó a decir, arreglándose el lazo rosa que llevaba a juego con su bata-manta—, he de decir que no me esperaba que fueses tan moñas.

—Lo sé. Es una faceta que debo guardar y que sólo saco en las historias que más de una jovencita hormonada me hace mostrar.

Dumbledore agarró a Snape por los hombros y lo zarandeó, propinándole un bofetón.

—¡Quieres superarlo de una maldita vez!—dijo sacudiéndolo tan fuerte, que la cabeza del profesor se cayó al suelo. Dumbledore la recogió y se la colocó como pudo— ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí... ¡Que la olvides de una vez!

—¡Si es que no puedo!—lloriqueó Snape.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ella nunca te quiso? ¿Y cómo te iba a querer con ese pelo grasiento que hasta las moscas se te quedaban pegadas cuando se posaban en él? ¡Si hasta se fue con el gafotas de Potter por no estar contigo! Ese que te bajaba los pantalones y te hacía enseñar tus gallumbos de corazones con palominos...

—Lo sé, sé que he de olvidarla, pero no es tan sencillo como crees...

—¡Cómo que no es tan sencillo! Aquí el mariposón soy yo, Severus... ¡DEJA DE SER UNA NENAZA Y SÉ UN HOMBRE!

—Sí, soy una nenaza. Lo admito. Pero es que ella, ella...

—¿Ella, qué?

—Ella tiene algo mío...

—¡Oh, Merlín!—bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más—No me vendrás ahora con mariconadas como que tiene tu corazón o moñadas de ese estilo, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso...

—¿Entonces?

Snape hizo una breve pausa para publicitar su nueva colección de Pensaderos Snape, con un cartel luminoso donde rezaba: «Piensa en mí». Tras ese anuncio, el profesor de Pociones le volvió a dar la espalda al director.

—Ella tiene...

—¡QUÉ, QUÉ TIENE! ¡QUIERES SOLTARLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE!

—Ella tiene... ¡Mi osito de peluche!—Y, acto seguido, se echó a llorar cual bebé queriendo teta—Sí, esa guarrilla pelirroja se quedó con mi Bobo. Todas las noches, cuando se despedía de mí, decía que le encantaría tenerlo para dormir, para así dejar de tener pesadillas en las que ella se convertía en una Mary Sue. Y mira que le insistí en que Bobo era especial para mí, pero nada, la muy caprichosa venga a pedirlo. La de noches que habré soñado pensando en él... Al final accedí a dárselo a regañadientes, pero al muy pelambrusca me prometió que obtendría una recompensa si lo hacía... ¡Y AÚN SIGO ESPERANDO ESA RECOMPENSA! Pero claro, a uno se le escapa lo de sangre sucia y la muy pija se enfada y no respira...

—¿Y por qué no reclamaste tu oso?

—¡Si lo hice! Estuve semanas, por no decir meses e incluso años, detrás de ella. Intenté hablar con ella después de nuestra bronca, pero la muy egocéntrica se pensaba que era para pedirle disculpas o para declarar mi amor eterno. ¡Pues no! Era para recuperar a mi Bobo del alma—volvió a llorar—. Y la muy cacho perra se murió sin dejar constancia de dónde dejó mi peluche. Cuando fui a su casa, lo busqué por todas partes sin éxito alguno. La vi a ella, pero nada, estaba más tiesa que el palo de una escoba y yo sólo pude echarme a llorar... ¡Pongo a Merlín por testigo—dijo alzando el puño—que algún día te encontraré!

Cuando Snape se giró, vio a Dumbledore llorando como una magdalena, sonándose los mocos con un moquero de color fucsia. Se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo, Sevy. Encontraremos a Bobo, cueste lo que cueste.

Y, ambos amigos, salieron del despacho abrazados.

—Albus, amigo...

—¿Sí?

—¿Me estás tocando el culo?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

* * *

_**NDA:**__ Espero no haberos traumatizado mucho. ¿Reviews?_

_Gracias por leer._

**_~Miss Lefroy Black~_**


End file.
